Like Wild Dandelions
by EmpressKira
Summary: Ace let him self be sold off for his brothers and now he had been stuck in this place for years just surviving it all. The only person he could consider a friend was bought, but next thing he knew so was he. Ace's life takes a completely different turn, but things can come back to haunt you. MarcoAce. Rated M for multiple things. Oneshot. Enjoy!


**A/N:: What's up, my beautiful lovelies~?! Here I am with another little fic~! (*snorts*little*coughs lightly*) This was just something I was kind of wanting to do for a bit, just because my brain works in weird ways. *shrugs***

 **Hope you enjoy~!**

 **WARNING this contains abusive content, mistreatment, a bit of violence, and some sexual content including lemons in the bonus.**

* * *

 **Like Wild Dandelions**

Skin said to be kissed by the sun, freckles sprinkled to accent, dark hair, and dark eyes that are said to show nothing but the will to survive. Seeing the work done, it always made me feel how I would forever see only this. Nothing else would come to me, no good—just all the bad. The luck I had is a lot even with being where I am since I am still alive and don't get too severe of a beating. They kept me in good shape, not wanting me to slack. Lean body, muscles showing as I stayed shirtless most of the time and shorts clung to hips for dear life. They fed me just enough to keep up with my activities and if I won a fight, I got extra.

Which I have only lost one time and that was when I started out.

In this shit hole, I had one person I could call a friend and we shared a bed. It wasn't odd that I did, most did on the tiny mattress just to be on a somewhat soft surface for the night. Not only that, but when winter comes around it was nice on those nights of frost. The weather never gets too cold—only on rare occasions does it—being down south more in Raftel and I always had a better adjustment to it than others. My friend has dirty hair with red highlighting especially when the sun hits it and eyes resembling embers in a fire. Skin was touched by the sun, but not like my tanned skin. A dark goatee on his chin was always there, catering to it as he found it to suit him and I merely agreed.

 _Thatch._

His name is that and mine was obvious with my tattoo on my arm. I was taken from my home when I was fourteen, already having the ink. It represented my two brothers I had when younger, showing in capital letters of ASCE with the S being 'X' out for Sabo. Then on my C showed a dot in the middle, reminding me of Luffy with his favorite straw hat. We had been living peacefully and then mostly fair-skinned nobles came along, a few dark. Sabo was lucky, they mistook him for a noble as he had the trait along with his clothes being that of higher standard than Luffy and I catered to.

What happened was awful and pure luck at the same time. We claimed to be Sabo's personal slaves to try and get out of our situation so not all of us would be taken away, but they pushed him to _sell_ one of us since he wasn't living as highly as them. It was evident that they would get one of us and I had given a look to Sabo to know I was willing. He didn't want to, being at fourteen and selling your acclaimed brother was the last thing he wanted to do. But, he finally negotiated prices to at least get Luffy and him something to go by on.

They actually offered a high price for me alone and that had surprised me, but what really did was when Sabo got them higher. We had only witnessed bartering a few times, but I had faith in my brother to get him and Luffy a fair amount. The nobles finally agreed and let me say a proper farewell to Luffy, Sabo requesting it as the last thing as my 'master'. Luffy didn't want to let go, but I told him that I knew they would come for me and to just grow stronger until then.

A man named Akainu took me in to train me up 'properly' since I had _no manners_. Oh, I did have manners, but not towards them. He considered it just starting from scratch and was pleased on how young and well-built I was. One year of ruthless beatings and then four years to follow with working me to the bone and here I was practically dead to the world. I wasn't even sure if my brothers knew where I was or if I was alive. It didn't matter as I had finally gave in a couple years ago and figured I could at least make it easier on myself. Doesn't mean I kept that drive away to survive this hell.

"The winter is going to be here soon enough." The sound of wood hitting other pieces was there as I moved the axe to my shoulder, grabbing for another log and gave a look to a grinning face, seeing that scar around his left eye.

"Aye, a couple months." I mention while setting the log to the tree trunk and he swung down on his own.

"Do you reckon it will be as cold as they say it be this year?" The question showed of how casual our talks have become since I met him four years ago.

The first year of me being here was entrapped to 'straighten me up' and then after that was Thatch, he was there to help fill a void of losing my brothers. He is the only one I have opened-up to and talk the most with, mentioning of my brothers at some point. Thatch gave me hope that they were looking for me and would say that he would tag along, which I told him I would never leave him behind. He's like a brother to me now and that made him happy to hear.

"Who knows, they think it's going to be colder every year." A chuckle left him at my plain way of mentioning all that and I flashed a small smile his way whilst continuing with chopping the wood.

"Red-ear!" The holler had us stop to look over and a man dressed in a nicer attire showed. My jaw tightened at the sight of the owner of this homestead and I lightly grimaced at the way he addressed my friend. I had been thinking at first this would be Akainu retrieving me for a fight that he found necessary to show me off, but it seemed to not be. There have been people wanting to buy me before, but my price is set ridiculously high.

"I'll catch you later." Thatch spoke hushed and set the axe down before moving to the man. Grey eyes pierced me and that had me simply return to my task. Akainu had a way of jumping to conclusions on the looks you gave him, finding any reason to beat you to smithereens, though he was a bit more lenient on me being his top fighter and all.

Time had started to pass after Thatch was in the main home and I had finished up on the wood. I began putting them in the wheelbarrow to move them to the wood shed. As I began loading it up again, I heard a car moving as it was sleek black and leaving the place with the top down. Viewing towards it, I saw familiar hair and I felt my whole chest clench. Amber eyes found me as Thatch was being taken away and I felt sorrow fill me for the first time in years.

"Get to work!" The strike to my back startled me, but I made no noise and bit the inside of my cheek. Eyes tore away from the car as I began moving the wheelbarrow with the stings and throbbing on my back being a constant reminder. I was locked tight to my fate and I could only hope that whoever bought Thatch would be decent to him.

 _But now I was alone._

 **-o-o-o-o-**

A few weeks passed, if I remember correctly, when Thatch was bought and I was called to the house for a fight. It seemed that Akainu was having some high rollers coming in and wanted me to be my best that night. That usually meant a potential buyer for me or at least a possible lower fighter. I had been told to sit on my legs next to the couch to wait and could only view the floor; though I did steal glances to the visitors.

A man with full dark, curly locks back in a clip—I had noticed when they first stepped in—with fancy clothes buttoned to the last one. He was sitting with a lax, but high appearance as he drank wine from a glass. The mustache showed to be thin and curl at the ends, sometimes fingers running along them like a habitual thing. He had darker skin that seemed to be more natural than touched by the sun. Akainu showed 'respect' towards him as they conversed and viewed the fighting slaves.

Then there was the woman, dressed in elegant garments, colored warmly to tone down the fact that she had fair skin. The dress was simple, but definitely an eye catcher on her whenever she moved. Dark hair pulled back up in a bump whilst strands trailed along the back of her neck. A fan would flutter her powdered face and stained lips as she showed a charming smile. Like any woman, I have seen anyways, her bosom showed proudly with a necklace charm resting just above being of a beautiful crystal. Gloved hands would sometimes move a strand of dark hair back behind an ear and dark eyes showed to be a warm russet towards me.

I was their main event, Akainu telling me to rise and show myself properly. I merely followed his orders, used to this kind of thing, and was before the seating arrangement where another slave was across from me with a gritted jaw. I have fought him before, always trying to one up me, but never could beat me. Akainu chattered somewhat as his glass was filled and I stood with a gaze to the other fighter with indifference.

"Go ahead, you mutts!" That was the signal, calling all his fighters mutts though I did have a specific name, and my body shifted to have myself on the balls of my feet.

Green eyes examined me as I began the small hops before shifting forward and squaring a fist into his stomach. A grunt was heard and we began grappling to one another, fists moving to get in hits. The only thing was that he was still weaker than me and was having a hard time when I surprise him, a foot coming up to get his chin. That stumble had me hop back a few times and continue the small bounce to keep my blood pumping. You would think this fighter would learn by now on how I was, my movements are erratic. I do what seems appropriate and go through with everything as if I would be killed. Sometimes we did have to kill our opponent, it was whatever Akainu was feeling that day.

"Down him." The other fighter shifted in surprise at the words, knowing it was one of those days where Akainu was feeling extra showy. He wanted me to kill the slave and I could see the fear as I moved to punch him in the face. Defense heightened as he vigorously fought back with me. "Stop messing around, _hound_." The name was towards me, making my body tense before grabbing the other quickly and getting him to his stomach. Startled yells of panic left the fighter in pleads as I straddled his lower back and had a hold around his neck. Once secured, I gave one last glance to Akainu for his word and he tapped his chin. Blood and saliva trailed my arm and I could feel tears from the slave blubbering.

"Please, not in front of a lady." The male guest commented as the woman fanned her face with a gaze to me in concern.

"Very well," Akainu commented and did a flicker of fingers making me shift to drive my elbow into a sensitive place. The other fighter was knocked out and I let him thump to the ground whilst standing to be beside the downed opponent. A tap of fingers was there on the arm rest and I shifted to be resting on legs as Akainu took a drink.

"I want him." The woman spoke up for the first time in a while and I showed indifference on my face, but inside I was surprised. A snap was there of her fan as she looked sternly to Akainu and the man returned the gaze.

"Are you ready to bargain for such a strong fighter?"

"Did I stutter?" The woman commented with a firm appearance and I was surprised to see a woman talk back in such a manner. It was unheard of, but in no way would I want to stop her since I feel like they should have a say in this world.

"Very well," they began to talk about pricing and I merely sat with an indifference. Akainu at one point ordered a servant to wipe me up whilst he bartered. What had Akainu being wooed though was the bag full of money placed on the couch next to him by a maid who was asked by the visiting male to present it. Grey eyes viewed me in question on probably whether he would want to sell me or not, but he was greedy. "I think this will be sufficient." They were talking as one of the servants was retrieving a shirt for me with a pair of cuffs. I viewed these two people who had just bought me with curiosity on what exactly this life entails for me.

It was reaching late evening by the time we began leaving the home, the air cooling off a bit. None of that bothered me as I was soon in their vehicle next to a covered-up gentleman. I merely sat in silence whilst watching the female sit in front of me and the man was driving. The car drove off down the road with my eyes only giving a glance to the fields that I had vigorously worked for years. As we entered through the trees, the individual next to me began to unlock my hands whilst I was facing them. Once I was free, hands gripped my shirt to pull me towards him and hugged me.

"Ace!" My name left in a familiar tone and I felt eyes widen.

"Th-Thatch?" I questioned as he pulled back whilst pulling the hood away with a wide grin. My mouth opened in confusion as I viewed him and soon let hands grasp at his face. He was real before me and that had me purse lips whilst swallowing thickly.

"Sorry it took me a little time! But I couldn't leave my brother behind!" A wide grin showed on him as I soon felt myself cringe and grasped around his neck. Arms held me tightly against him as I trembled and began gripping to the cape he wore.

"Thatch…" His name left me lowly as I was afraid my voice would crack and he began rocking us lightly. A hand found the back of my head and I buried my face against him.

"It's okay, brother. We are going home."

 **-o-o-o-o-**

It was late by the time we arrived at their estate and the woman fretted that I needed better clothing. She sounded more concerned than what I looked like and I was met with a large man on the porch. Thatch called him _Pops_ along with the others and I could only stare in questioning. He was broad and rumbled with a comforting atmosphere. Then he called me _son_ and it thoroughly confused me on why he would do such a thing. Food was presented to me as a woman named Bay took care of my noticeable wounds, mostly being bruising and told me that she would look more tomorrow.

The following day had been interesting. No one came to wake me from the comfortable bed I was in, not even Thatch who I had shared with. They were going to get another one, but Thatch had mentioned no rush since I was so used to sharing and when he left—it made me feel lonely. I didn't like being alone, reminding me of the days when they prisoned me to 'fix' my mannerism. Plus, Thatch and I had been sharing since a few months after we met.

When I put on the clothes that Izo, the first woman I met, laid out for me the previous night. It was odd feeling on my body and I soon moved through the home carefully with eyes viewing everything. Laughter and good humored chatters were coming from downstairs. When I moved down, I found the bottom step and let feet carry me to view into a living space where five people sat; Pops, Izo, Bay, Vista, and Thatch. A couple of them found me with fond stares and Thatch had stood up with a grin.

"I bet your hungry!" I just gave him a stare as he made his way over and hooked an arm with mine. "As I thought! Starved!" He laughed out whilst leading me through the dining hall and let me sit down with a point to me. "Stay here." That had him leaving into the kitchen and I sat with confusion filling me. Coming back, he brought a plate and glass of milk, I noticed, and set them before me. It was a lot of food again, more portions than what I was used to.

"Thatch?" I questioned as he hummed whilst sitting in a chair next to me. "Won't… won't they get mad for so much?" I asked softly and he smiled brightly to me.

"Nope, we are not slaves anymore, Ace. We are family." That had me stare in confusion and slowly began eating the food displayed before me, feeling comfortable when he encouraged. "Wha'cha think? I've been practicing!" I stopped to stare in surprise as he mentioned that.

"You've always wanted to be a cook." I comment and he nodded fiercely whilst I continued to eat. "It's really good."

"Yes!" A laugh left him as I smiled lightly at that before making sure I ate as much as I could while drinking the milk. It's been a while since I had milk and it was smooth down my throat. "I'm going to show you around the place more and meet everyone else who are mostly doing chores."

"Chores?"

"Aye, it's like working, but it's not as bad and mostly volunteered. Like Jozu, Fossa, and Blenheim are doing the wood cutting for the winter and then I had washed dishes with Izo this morning. Then Bay likes to clean up the house and sterilize things, but I think that's her doctor senses coming out." That was surprising to hear as I soon finished with the food and he continued whilst taking my plate. "Of course, we also have Haruta and Namur who help with the garden to get what's left before the cold. Atmos, Blamenco, and Jiru are out with the cattle and horses. Rakuyou and Kingdew have the orchard, almost done picking everything." We began moving as I followed him to the kitchen, watching him set the plate and glass in the sink before coming over to put an arm around my shoulders to lead me out. "Vista is usually helping Izo with making clothes for everyone if nothing business related is going on. Marco and Curiel went out hunting a week ago for bigger game since it's their turn, but should be back in a few days."

We found the porch after he finished everything he said and I was highly surprised on how many family members there were. Then I was shocked that they did chores willingly, but none of them sounded like a type of means of being forced. I could already hear wood being chopped and some laughter coming from an area with two younger males in the garden. They were having fun, it seems, and I followed along with Thatch.

Meeting Namur and Haruta first was interesting. Namur was just a smidge more settled than the other, but you could tell he was younger in his adolescent years. Haruta has a hyper streak with her and wasn't afraid to show how she was a tomboy, refusing a dress and everything. Her hair cut short and wearing what a male would and I made no comment. If that's what she wanted to do then let her do it, especially since Thatch mention when we left that Pops was okay with it.

Speaking of which, the head of the household said that he was named Pops and that's it. Like, he has a name, but he insisted that I called him that and I sort of just looked to him. They seem to understand where I came from, not sure of experience or maybe Thatch told them everything. Everyone restrained from touching me too much, Thatch being the only one I am comfortable with doing that with since I have known him.

At the beginning, after my imprisonment, it was hard for Thatch to simply touch my arm without me flinching or tensing under the touch. The bed situation had me on the edge for a bit, though it was nice to be on a bed instead of the floor and then I started to warm up to Thatch. He slowly moved into my comfort zone, becoming a whole new comfort for me to rely on. I did so much so that after one fight when I had my nose out of place, we went behind the cabin where I reset it and let myself rest against him. It was painful and made me pass out, I knew it would, but it needed to be done before more damage could fester.

So, as we began meeting the others, I was a bit put off when they would want to shake my hand in greeting. No one had done that yet and I nervously moved my hand into theirs. They didn't make any other movements whilst doing so and kept it brief. It was a nice gesture, showing they were happy to know me and probably used to doing that when first greeting others.

It took most of the day to meet everyone and we ended up walking back with Rakuyou and Kingdew from the orchard. Thatch was with me the whole time as I joined them for the family meal. It seemed I missed breakfast and had an early dinner, so supper came around and I was with them all. Everything was loud and joyous, making me stay mostly quiet, but enjoy the exuberant atmosphere of the family. They would include comments towards me, but never kept attention on me long so it didn't make me feel odd. It felt like the evening had gone by too fast, but it didn't stop there as Thatch dragged me to the living space as the family was drinking various liquids and continuing from the dining room with playful banters added in.

I wondered if they were always like this.

After a while, Bay insisted I bathe properly and that she give me a thorough examination. Izo offered to help, asking for my permission—which was odd in itself—and that had me shrug. We found the washroom, large enough to have a small seating area, and Bay requested that I strip down. I gave no complaints as I did so, noticing Izo move to a tub made of metal or sorts. Water was being pumped to fill it, taking a few times as I watched, Bay was checking over my body as I stood before her. Izo had finally found a place for the handle as the water began to gush and she smiled triumphally.

"You are marked?" I gave a look to Bay as she was to my side looking down at the side of my butt cheek and I made no other reaction.

"Yes."

"But he was planning to sell you?" Confusion showed as I stared to her and those dark night blue eyes showed apprehension on seeing the burn mark of Akainu's homestead.

"Yes." I answered, and she was dubious and I watched her reactions. "After he found out I could fight." The comment left me simply as I soon faced away and towards the tub again.

"Before that?" Muscles began to tense as I nervously breathed in to stay steady. "Do you hurt anywhere?" I shook my head stiffly and soon Izo came over with a slight frown.

"Come get in, sweetie." Moving to the tub, my foot slid into the lukewarm water in slight surprise that it wasn't cold. I continued into it before sitting and she came over with soap and a scrubber. Seeing the latter made me shift away lightly with a strained feeling going through me—remembering when I was practically scrapped clean with skin being raw—and she stopped. Bay soon came over to pluck it away and I slowly began to relax as Izo kneeled next to the tub. "May I help wash you this time?" No answer left me, but I gave a gaze and lightly relaxed as she carefully began to rub the bar along an arm she had dragged from the water.

The motion was calming and reassuring on how they were towards people. Thatch was very frivolous on talking about them last night before we went to sleep. I believed him, I always have believed him over anyone else since being at that hell. Thatch wouldn't lie to me. **Never.** So, I made sure to relax a bit more and take in how the family was so far. They seemed to care about me, not really knowing who I was, but mentioned how Thatch had cited me from the get go. Telling Jozu, who had come to save someone who had been there a long while which ended up being Thatch, what I looked like and had made claim on when he left. Jozu had noticed his stares in my direction whilst Curiel was driving and knew immediately what I looked like.

Pops said he was trying to free everyone, but it is a long process and they had to make sure they found places safe to board people. There was those that he kept though, mentioning that a few other sons had been slaves at one point as well. That had me curious on who since they were all so open and everything. Then again, Thatch had always been like that and I wondered on occasion on how he could be so high-spirited.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Eyes as blue as a crystal lake and hair like dandelions growing wild in the field. I never felt myself drawn to look at someone and wondered what it was about him that I catered to. Maybe being blonde reminded me of my brother? But Sabo had green eyes, not blue. The two brothers had returned from hunting and I had just watched as they entered the home from the window. It was morning, the past few days helping me adjust to have a normal sleep schedule.

Moving to pull on clothes, I soon headed for the door and made my way to the stairs. Loud chatters were there as it seemed to be a common thing amongst them. They had their quiet moments, whether working or just having a peace, but it was mostly lively. Making my way down the stairs I heard Haruta talking loudly with movements.

"I can go see!" Seeing the young female step by the bottom step, she grinned up at me. "Oh, you're up!" She cheered as I continued down and she restrained from grasping onto me, noticing it to be one of her habits to do. "Come on!" The words left her as she bounded into the living space with me following behind, no doubt to meet the last two siblings. "This is Ace!" She introduced me as I stepped up to the other two, getting a pair of blue and grey eyes at me.

"I'm Marco." The blonde held out a hand and I looked to it before slowly reaching for it. Shaking it briefly, another hand was out with a head slightly bowed in a hat practically hiding his dark hair.

"I'm Curiel." I had his hand as well before pulling away with a gaze to them both, but made sure to show acknowledgement.

"Oh goodness!" Izo partially yelled before coming over with her fan waving out. "Where are your shoes?!"

"Upstairs." I merely told her and this exasperated sigh left her as she pointed to Haruta.

"Fetch." The younger girl only giggled whilst going to do so and a finger shook at me. "Your feet are going to be cold! Winter is around the corner!" It was a scold, but as I have witnessed so far, it was merely for worry. Though, even if I seemed to realize this, I pursed lips whilst shifting with my head slightly turned to keep an eye. "Goodness, you poor sweetie." The fan fluttered to her face as Haruta was back down in the room to hand over the shoes. Pulling them on, I straightened up before Thatch had arms around my shoulders.

"Come help me with carrying firewood to the shed!" The cheer left him as I let him drag me, Izo complaining behind us, only making my friend laugh out.

That is exactly how the meeting went and after Izo mentioned of me having to eat breakfast, we were off with full stomachs. The task was easy enough and I had switched with Jozu to swing the axe instead, not at all bothered by it. Since being a big family, they required more wood to be ready, especially along with cooking. They had woods, thick with trees nearby and even would make sure to plant and grow more. It was amazing how they all worked together, them even catering to have me a part of it on some occasions.

Thatch was right… it is a nice feeling.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"Where is your sweater?!" Izo was up in hysterics again and most chuckled at her reaction as I had entered the living space.

It was late February and the weather was everchanging on whether it wanted to be cold or warm up. The winter months were me basically bonding with the family more, Thatch still being my crutch, but he has gone out a few times with one of the brothers to town. It was unsettling at first, but I found myself comforted by Pops' presence and sought him most of the time. He was clearly over the moon when I first addressed him as such and couldn't stop his proud smile. It was a nice sight and I was so used to my childhood of travel and being wild along with going to that hell hole that my body knows how to shift and adjust to change a bit more quickly.

I do have my moments, tensing at certain things that remind me of the first year that Akainu was not afraid to threaten on using them again and then the touching. At the moment, a hand to my shoulder is sufficient and Pops would ruffle my hair in any type of reassurance I need on something, or just randomly to show affection. Thatch was like he was as always and never showed any less along with complimenting I was an amazing heater since it was _freezing_ , he would say.

"… it was hot." I commented as I wore a shirt, so I didn't see the big deal and she let out an exasperated noise from her place on a chair with her furs bundling her. My feet carried me to the couch, noticing Marco sitting on the middle cushion with a book and I sat in the open spot next to him. On the other side of him was Blenheim talking to Atmos. As I sat there, enjoying everyone's chatters, I began to realize neither comfort individual was in sight. I took it as it came and fiddled at my pants before something was held out. My head turned to Marco as he was still looking to his book, but held out a small knife and piece of branch.

"Try whittling." Blue eyes soon found me as I soon looked to the items, recognizing as something that Curiel does on occasion. I took the items and soon let myself try on chipping the wood in smaller thin pieces, making sure I was pointed my hands down a bit more.

Some time passed, people cycling to go take the nastier chores of getting wood or having to do other things. I was still by Marco as he read calmly and I soon had a silly design with type of swirls, edgy looking though. Most had left, Thatch returned at some point to cook dinner with a few helpers and Pops was in the room along with Vista. The others had moved to do other things or be in the dining room with chatters. After a few minutes, I stopped and curiously looked to the book in Marco's hands, seeing all the lines made out to be words.

"Do you want a book?" The words were firm, but soft sounding in the calm atmosphere, not fazing the other two that were reading as well.

"No." I calmly answered and gazed at the marks before going back to my piece of wood, liking how it was calming.

"Ace?" Pops spoke up now and I glanced up at him in questioning. "Do you know how to read, son?" My body lightly tensed before looking away and noticing how the air suddenly suffocated me.

"Excuse me." I quickly replied and began out of the room to the stairs. My feet carried me to my bedroom and let the stick and knife sit on the desk near the door before moving to the bed. It didn't bother me to miss a meal, so I decided for a nap to calm my frazzled nerves.

Thatch had come by later before supper and had climbed into the sheets with a laugh of how it was warm under the comforter. The upstairs was always chillier, even if the heat rises, we had a bedroom away from the kitchen and living room that had the main sources of provided heat. When he got comfortable, he laid with me for a bit and he talked about what happened at dinner. It was to soothe me and as I had thought, he brought it up.

"They just wanted to know to offer their books whenever."

"I only vaguely know words, Thatch." I bluntly told him with a stare and this hum left him.

"That's all you had to say… Atmos doesn't care for books either since he only knows a touch. Same with Namur, though he has been sitting with Vista wanting to know about everything more." The comment came out as I pursed lips and gazed towards his chest more. "You don't have to, obviously, but they just wanted to know you more."

"… I know…" I whispered with fingers pulling at the sheets and he smiled to me once I flickered eyes up to take in his face. A sigh left me as he began rocking around.

"Supper time! I made an amazing dish with pheasant this time!" That had me smile lightly and he let out a whine. "But it's also _so_ warm!" I softly snorted before shifting to get out of the sheets, not bothered by the chill and began for the door. "Ah, wait!" I had stopped to turn and soon a fur cape was around me. "There!" He grinned whilst beginning to push me lightly out of the room.

When we made our way down, I became nervous since I left so abruptly. Though, those nerves became subdued by the smiles and greetings I got when entering the room. Izo was grateful I had been sensible in clothing and Haruta waved hands around to have me sit next to her. Pops merely grinned as if nothing happened and Marco gave a fond smile in my direction along with Vista.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Time pressed on, my adjustment showing as I smiled a bit more towards others and I didn't feel the need to cling to Thatch or Pops as much. Weather changed, the summer starting to come upon us in early June and I had shown to be useful in all aspects. They didn't hold me back if I was willing to do some chores and liked that I wasn't overexerted. Food and beverages found me more easily without needing an encouraging word or gaze on if I could have so much. It soon proved that I had a large appetite, something Thatch loved graciously so he could work on snacks.

Over the winter, I noticed a development between Thatch and Izo. No, wait, we _all_ noticed it. It was interesting to say the least and my friend had been nervous with his new-found fancy. The fondness for the woman wasn't exactly fresh and new, but he just never thought about it until Izo began showing more flirtatious comments in his direction. That would sometimes fluster him, most stifling chuckles when that happened, and Pops was completely fine with anything as long as they were careful and sure of what they were getting into.

Vista mentioned Thatch was a sappy romantic, but Izo loved it all the same. During the spring, she received flowers and they would wonder around together and she enjoyed their time. It was nice to witness, the type of love they had together was different than family and I helped encouraged Thatch as much as I could, though I am completely muddled with what exactly goes into a romance. That seemed like something Vista or even Blamenco may know about, maybe Bay.

With the weather being so nice, I found myself outside more than not and that meant naps in the sun. Something I never got to enjoy until Rakuyou dragged me off for one since he was avoiding Jiru for something. I didn't mind and found that it was nice, along with doing it more often. The family found it nice to see me relaxing in our home and I grew closer to everyone as they each had been different in character.

But, now I am in a predicament.

When my eyes opened, it was mostly dark and I rubbed to an eye from my lingering spot. I found a spot in the wood shed, finishing up on stacking some more and decided to rest at the top of a stack. It had been close to supper when I dozed and now the shed was closed along with the sun almost set. They must have thought I was lingering out in the field, doing that on occasion, and I shifted with a sigh.

Moving from my perch, I went to the door and pressed to it. Finding it locked—not at all surprised—and I moved a bit blindly, harshly kicking a small stack and was thankful of my boots. Hands ran along the door as I noticed it didn't have a large even slit to stick fingers through to try for the latch. Listening closely, I heard only crickets and the faint sound coming from the home not too far, but good enough distance.

"Hello?" I softly called out as I moved a bit to find a hole in the side, like the plank was cut like that. Standing on a couple stacks carefully, I peered out whilst gazing around to notice the home lights. I knew they would notice soon enough that I was gone, the first happening when I was on my way back from the creek out by the orchard. They had frenzied a little before relieved when sighting me and it had been a bit around this time.

A sigh left me and thought of just sitting and waiting for the hollers to get out. It was locked up from the outside, not really a lock, but I wasn't about to break the door down. Shifting to get down, the log rolled and my whole body slipped as I roughly fell back into a stack before heavy weight was falling along me. This pained noise left me as these logs weren't all small, _no_ , some were bigger than my bicep and that meant a lot.

Low groans left me, getting my breath calmly back and tried to ignore the throbbing in my thigh that got landed on more roughly than the rest. No doubt I would have some bruising and I carefully began moving the logs off me, remembering to fix them the following day. The sound of the screen door was there and I hoped it was someone. Listening while sitting on the collapsed stack, nursing my thigh, I heard feet shifting.

"You in there, yoi?" The voice was close enough and I recognized it to be Marco.

"Yeah," I replied and this chortle left him as he began opening the shed. Blue eyes stared in surprise as he noticed the logs scattered around. "I fell asleep."

"There?" Confusion showed as I began to get up carefully, being able to see better.

"No, but I will straighten this all tomorrow." I remarked, happy that I could hold longer conversations than months prior. Moving out of the way, he closed the shed back up and began for the house. My jaw tightened as my leg throbbed over all of the other sore spots and I was slower than usual. Marco seemed to notice as he tilted his head to glance back at me, but I acted as if it was nothing.

"Are you okay, Ace?"

"Fine." I looked to him with a tense posture and he sighed lightly before stopping to turn to me.

"Why are you limping?"

"I'm not." I comment back with and he hummed in disbelief. Feet moved towards me as I had stopped and he was standing in front of me, then his knee was in my thigh. A wince left me as he soon sighed and I pursed lips. "It's just minor." I remark and he moved to be standing next to me whilst hands were to pockets.

"That's not the point, yoi." Confusion left me as I gazed to him and this breath left him. "Don't be afraid to let us know, so we are better prepared. Especially since now you can take it easier off tomorrow, I'll have Atmos clean up in there." A protest was going to leave me, but a hand moved to grip my chin lightly. "No, let yourself heal for tomorrow and then you can go back to whichever." The contact was spiraling my head lightly as I gazed to blue eyes that reflected the sunset.

"F-fine…" I mutter so he could let go whilst moving forward with the hand finding the back of his head.

"Come on, Thatch just started bringing out the food."

"Mh." I agreed whilst following after him, feeling my heart pound just a little faster than usual.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

They had been happy to see me until Marco gave a look to me to let me have the chance to say I was hurt. I barely had it out, but most were a little surprised that I did say something before Thatch was being dramatic. It made me flicker eyes in slight annoyance of him being coddling and Bay mentioning looking at it after supper. It had just been some muscle bruising, meaning I would be sore for up to a week.

That didn't stop me, but it had them stopping me from doing too much. I would be doing something, like carrying something heavy, and they would pluck it from my hands. It made me a little frustrated because I liked having something to do and finally they had resorted me to go fishing at the pond towards the back of the field. Each day was spent with a different brother, meaning some days were quiet and some were loud. They extended the week as I enjoyed spending time with each of them, especially Marco as I had him for the last day.

We had heard the holler for supper ready and Marco began reeling in. Our conversation continuing as he was mentioning of his turn to hunt soon and I was curious on it. He was explaining the trips and what they usually do. I had listened, and we had our poles in whilst I looked to him.

"I wanna try."

"Have you ever used a gun?"

"Um… no, but I can use a bow." I remarked and this surprise showed with a smile, something crossing his mind.

"I'll talk to Pops, yoi." A smile left me at hearing that before suddenly a loud noise was heard and we turned to notice the steer.

A curse left Marco as we moved, but the bull butted into him and sent him into the pond. The animal did a huffing noise with a scratching hoof, peering to me. I had hands up in innocence, keeping the pole leaning to my body. It soon began to move away as I noticed a baby calf dancing around not too far from the pond.

"I am going to personally kill you." Marco about seethed as he was waist deep in the water and glaring towards the retreating bull.

My lips pursed at the sight of him drenched and I soon felt sputters before I let my mouth open. Laughter poured from me at the sight of Marco being so angry, threatening a bull, and soaked to the bone. I leaned over with gasping laughs leaving me and he was sloshing through the water before I felt a hand grasp my arm. I was practically thrown into the water and emerged with sputters and looked to him in surprise as I was sitting in the shallow area and he was standing with a grin.

A grin showed on my face as I laughed some more since we were both soaked and he joined me as he sat down to the side of me. We got it out before I was gasping for air, not laughing like that in a long time, and soon calmed myself. I leaned back with my head tilted as I viewed up at the colored sky of the sun setting. Memories flooded me of my brothers, and I closed eyes to picture us running through a shallow river, trying to spear fish because we had challenged each other and always ended up more in laughter than with food.

" _Supper!"_ The holler echoed again as we soon began moving with smiles. We grabbed poles and he carried the line that held six fish attached to it. We talked on our way through the field, hopping the fence, and was finding the porch. We kicked shoes off, though he had sandals on when he wasn't planning anything hard labor wise, and headed into the home as poles rest to the side of the house above our shoes.

"Bahahahaha!" Namur laughed out as he smacked to a leg whilst keeling over and the line of fish was tossed at him.

"Both of you!" Izo complained and did a shooing motion as others were laughing out. "Don't come back until you are both clean!" The words were out like an order and Marco was with me, saying some choice words on giving Izo a hug like she always wants. That had the woman ducking for cover, probably behind Thatch by the way that he tried to comfort her in his fits.

We found the bathroom in chuckles and I started tugging off my clothing as he moved to grab two wooden stools. On most occasions, we would dump water over ourselves to be quick, while the women usually soak in the tub. Plus, I was hungry and didn't want to linger too long. Marco had begun to fill a couple buckets as I moved over and he glanced up before going back to task, but I noticed him double take. I hummed in questioning as he shook his head before he moved to get his clothes off. One of the buckets found over my head as I moved to refill it and he followed suit. We had sit on our stools as the bar of soap I used lathered my skin.

"Can I ask you something, yoi?" A hum left me in answer for him to continue and I heard him shift his bucket lightly. "Are any of your scars from fights?" That was a bold question and I stopped to look to him.

"Only a few, some are from some of the drivers when they thought we were slacking." I commented and stared to him as blue eyes viewed me, the way they flickered drawing me in to pay attention.

"The others?" That question had me tense whilst twitching in the face and drew my eyes away. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't ha—"

"They're from my first year…" I spoke out lowly as I had the soap to the side after soaping hands. Lathering my hair just a bit, I soon dumped the bucket over my body. Leaning elbows to my thighs, hands rocked the bucket and I viewed to the wood. "I was kept locked away in a cage for most of it and he 'retrained' me."

"…Retrained?"

"They thought my brother was my master and figured from our living conditions on that being the reason of me being unruly. I sold pretty good for being fourteen." I mutter and there was this inhale and I moved to get up to set the bucket near the spout. I found a towel to begin drying as I heard him wash the bucket over him. A knock to the door brought it to our attention as it opened and Jozu peered in with a pile of clothes. "Thanks, Jozu."

This nod left him as he set them to the small table by the wall and soon exited. I made my way over to split the pile and then Marco was next to me. I handed his clothes over before him whilst starting to pull on underwear and comfortable pants and he did as well. We soon had clothes pulled on and I ruffled my hair before folding the towel and placing it on the table. As I moved to leave, a hand caught mine and I turned to look to blue eyes, my heart fluttering.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up, yoi." The words were sincere and I stared to him in contemplation on how to answer.

"I… I don't mind too much… I felt comfortable enough to talk about it…" A look was there and I shook my head lightly. "I've never told Thatch that… a cage…" I trailed off lightly and he began to understand on that part, since he knew Thatch was aware of my brothers.

"Then I will always be here to listen." This slow nod left me as I felt this sudden heat flaring through my veins as I began to realize more on how his hand was still gently holding mine. Confusion was swirling in me as I felt suddenly nervous on him noticing that my temperature spiked for some reason. "Let's go eat." A smile showed as he let me go and this strain was in me, trying to figure out why I wanted the touch back, but only returned a smile as we began for the dining room.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

It's been hard to sleep, Thatch starting to share a room with Izo. He said that he didn't have to, but I didn't want to be a problem for them. I want them to be together as much as anyone else, but Bay had asked just yesterday—it is around one maybe two—on if I was getting enough sleep. I contemplated on what to do as I sit up in bed and soon let out a breath.

Moving out of the bed, I made up my mind and padded my way out of the room. Across the hall is Marco's room and I had been trying to decide for the past hour if I should maybe ask him. There was something about Marco, he made me feel so comfortable when with him. Especially after that time of being soaked in the pond a few weeks ago. I sought his company on occasion and Pops had given the 'OK' for me to go hunting with him in a week.

Crossing the hall, I carefully opened his door and closed it shut. I made sure my confidence was there as I slowly maneuvered to his bed and soon let a hand gently nudge him. A groan left him as he shifted and the body had a hand to his head.

"I swear, Namur, if the house isn't on fire…"

"Uh, no…" I whispered and he let out a confused noise before sitting up and turned to me.

"Ace?" Confusion was there and a breath left me.

"I'm not getting enough sleep… Bay even noticed." My eyes were adjusted so I could see that drowsy face shift in questioning before it seemed to click.

"Right… Thatch moved rooms…" He whispered with a hand rubbing to his face.

"I'm sorry…" I told him lightly and he was shaking his head with a hand finding my forearm to tug lightly.

"It's fine, yoi… Get in." A smile found me in appreciation as I whispered my gratitude and was getting under the blanket with him. He laid down back the same way he was, facing away from me, and I did the same as I curled lightly with hands gripping the sheet to me. A slow breath left me in relief as I closed eyes and enjoyed the presence of Marco next to me.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"Marco!" The shout startled me as the door slammed open and I heard a frustrated groan behind me, noticing the shifting against my skin. From what I can tell, our backs were pressed up against each other.

"Thatch… the house better be on fire…" The threat came out lowly and I kind of felt bad for my friend.

"N-no, it's just… I went to the room and Ace is gone and—!" I heard that and quickly sat up to look to him. A look was there of surprise and lips moved, but no words came out. "Oh… Well I'm glad you are okay…"

"Did you find him?!" That was Izo's voice as she soon appeared and looked with a shocked expression. Then a smile was there as a hand covered her mouth with a giggling leaving her. "I see, I'm sorry we disturbed."

"Huh?" I asked out in confusion with my head tilted and then they both moved as Marco threw a pillow towards the door, finding the door across the hall.

"Shut up and close my door!" Thatch was quick to do so with a grin and then Marco let out a shaking breath of irritation. A holler was in the air from my friend that I had been found and I felt awful for making the family worry.

"Sorry, I guess I should have decided at an earlier time so someone else knew." I mention lightly and blue eyes gaze to me before snorting.

"You're fine, yoi."

"Why was Izo making fun of disturbing your sleep?" A look was there and it made me tilt my head in confusion as he seemed to be contemplating things.

"Because she can be cruel." I chuckled at the truth of that before he shifted his body as he seemed to decide something. A hand reached back to move the last pillow before he pulled me down with him. This light laugh left me as I moved to my side to face him with a smile.

"Thanks again, Marco…" I mention and this smile was on him as he closed eyes and an arm was over my waist.

"Anytime, Ace. I haven't slept that good in years…" He mentioned in a whisper and this thrumming was in me as I smiled in some type of accomplishment.

"I think I slept better with you than Thatch, though he kind of moves a lot." I mention and he chortled lowly before I flickered eyes to his exposed chest, or what I could view, noticing a few small scars. It felt different viewing him without a shirt on and it caused a stir in my body that I couldn't explain. "I'm excited to go hunting."

"Mh, do you want to practice with your bow some more today?"

"Yeesss!" I cheered lightly with a few wiggles of my body in excitement and he chuckled whilst I closed eyes with my grin, enjoying our comforting atmosphere.

It does feel good being with Marco.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"Pops!" We had just returned from the hunting trip and Pops came out to greet us along with a few others. "Look! Look!" I hollered with a grin as Marco had begun opening the trunk right up. I stood next to him as I pressed to his shoulder to stay out of the way as Pops approached with a wide grin and curious eyes were peering in the ice box.

"Oh? I was wondering why you were back a couple days ahead of schedule! Guararara!"

"I got it, Pops!" I spoke proudly as I grinned and he gave a look of surprise before ruffling my hair as a praise.

"Good job, my son!" An excited laugh left me as I noticed Atmos moving to begin getting part of it out, Curiel getting the other side of the box to carry it in. Proud smiles were to me as I felt jittery about getting an animal kill after so many years.

"Whoa! That's going to be hard to beat!" Thatch hollered and Haruta was making noises on the porch as they both bounded over to us.

"Who has bragging rights?!" Haruta asked with a look and Marco patted to my chest as I notice Pops moving into the home with a proud grin.

"Ace does, yoi."

"Nice, brother!" Thatch claimed as he moved to put an arm around my shoulders and was shaking me.

"Thanks!" I mention whilst bouncing a little and I heard Haruta making questioning noises.

"I never have good luck with a bow!" She whined and Marco laughed out at that as he waved a hand out.

"Well, you are still just starting out. Plus, Ace has other methods."

"What?" Haruta looked to me in confusion and I smiled to her.

"Huh? I do what everyone does when hunting."

"That is not how everyone hunts…" Marco remarked for the second time and I frowned in confusion. "Usually when you hit the animal with a well-placed arrow, we don't give chase as well."

"Are you trying to lose it doing that?"

"No, yoi. I've never seen someone straddle a buck to the ground before." A gapping noise left not only Haruta, but Thatch as well as they looked surprised to me.

"You weren't lying?!" Thatch asked and I whined lightly with a frown.

"No, I always told you that's how we hunted!" Lips shifted around in surprise before laughing out with rough pats to my arm.

"Definitely going to have to see this some time!" He remarked as he heard his name being hollered for. "Oh right, I need to go prepare the meat." A grin showed on him as he began heading for the home after releasing me. "You got brag rights, brother!"

"So, you got antlers?" Haruta asked with interest and Marco was already pulling them out so I could hold them.

"Yup."

"No way! A ten pointer?! Lucky!" She whined as I laughed lightly and clattered them together.

Marco moved for our bags and I soon followed Haruta into the home as she mentioned of Vista being inside. I greeted Vista in the living space as he congratulated me on my big kill and whistled at the antlers. We chattered a little before I bounded up the stairs where Marco had disappeared to and went into my acclaimed room. Setting the antlers to the desk, I noticed my bag and was sifting through it to distinguish what was still clean.

"That really was a good kill, Ace." I turned to see Marco stepping in and I grinned to him before putting clothes away that were clean.

"Thanks, I haven't hunted in some years so I am glad I wasn't too rusty."

"Ha, _too rusty_? You did better than Thatch."

"But Thatch doesn't care to hunt." I mention and he chuckled lightly as if probably knowing. Hunting was one of those things people took turns in a cycle and they just waited for me to be ready. I would definitely be added to the list now that I went on my first one and did great.

"When winter comes around, we should go so we can bring more back that time." A smile left me as I nodded in agreement and moved up to him.

"I'll make sure to bring the antlers." An eyebrow raised and I gave him a look of slight surprise. "What? Don't you know that helps attract others?" Lips shifted before closing and he looked to me with questioning before humming out.

"No, I didn't, yoi." This smile found me as _I_ just taught him something.

"I'll show you next time! It's really cool!" A smile was on him as he ruffled my hair affectionately and I liked when he would do that.

"I'm looking forward to it." The words left him as he gave a contemplating look before a holler was out from Jiru, wanting to hear the hunting story.

"Coming!" I hollered with a grin and a hand grasped my forearm. Shifting, lips found my cheek and I felt heat swirl through me before looking to Marco when he pulled back.

"Come on." That was all he said as he pulled away with a smile to me and this heat lingered to my cheeks as I followed after him. When he was turned away, though, I had fingers touch my cheek and this thrumming was through my body as I really enjoyed Marco's attention.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Fall was approaching us soon after, making the family realize it was close to Thatch and our one year of being with the family. They planned a feast where Thatch wouldn't have to cook for it and we would get our favorite foods. Of course, I made them laugh because I wanted nothing more than cooked meat and them there. Izo complained that I was buttering them up and hugged me with sways of her body. It made me happy just being with them all and soon the celebration was reaching us, the weather fluctuating as we did it between the days of our arrivals.

After that time with Marco, he's done it more and I loved it; especially when waking up in the morning. On most occasions, I would be found sleeping in his bed since I do rest better with someone and he fit perfectly. Marco was also seeing this as a benefit since a couple nights have been chilled and I am like a heater. Thatch complained and said I could just join him and Izo since they got cold easily. That was funny to see since Marco told them to get over it and then Izo made a remark that had Marco glare at her. It confused me, but I didn't dwell on it much.

"To Thatch and Ace!" Everyone cheered after Rakuyou hollered out and my friend had swayed us with chatters soon leaving us. Supper was amazing and the evening was spent with everyone sharing drinks. I went for non-alcoholic since I felt that the liquor was gross. They had laughed at that and merely kept it away for themselves, but Thatch was getting slurred through the night. So was Jiru and Blamenco. They were drinking more and I couldn't help my sputters of laughter.

"Then Blenheim fell into the hay pile and practically crushed Jozu!" We were laughing as Curiel was telling a story and he waved a hand out. "That's one reason no one tries to pull a joke on Blenheim! If even our silent Jozu couldn't, then I doubt anyone will! It's like he knows~!" Fingers wiggled and we laughed some more, my body leaning to said quiet man.

"I bet someone ratted and got out of something." A sputtering noise was there after I spoke and we looked to Jiru who was trialing away.

"You!" Jozu was up, my hands catching myself, and he began chasing the other as they began to wrestle. Jiru was squealing in horror, but we all knew it was good-natured since no one would ever hurt each other and just laughed.

"So, tell us more of your brothers, Ace!" Haruta inquired and the others around in the circle nodded in agreement.

"Oh, sure! Like what?"

"What do they look like?" Namur asked next, jumping the gun as him and Haruta scooted closer with grins of curiosity.

"Well, Luffy kind of looks like me, younger by a couple years, definitely shorter, more lean and lanky, also no freckles. He's also got this scar under his left eye and usually wears a straw hat on his head." I smiled while explaining and they seemed to nod as if imagining it. "Sabo has a bit of length of my hair, but it's blonde as the sun and green eyes that match the clovers in the yard. We are about the same height and he has fair skin, along with some scars on him. He was our educated brother, knowing how to read and write. If anything, we learned more from him than anyone else, besides maybe Makino." I comment, showing fondness for my brothers and they smiled at that.

"What did you all do?"

"Where did you live?" Namur and Haruta were shooting off questions, making me laugh as I began telling them.

"We lived in the woods, a hut we build, and we lived off the land. Nature was our home." I explained and hummed lightly in thought. "There was this one time hunting, when Luffy had swung branches…" The story began as the two youngest were enthralled by it and were soon laying out to listen.

A few stories left me as people rotated to listen or leave, but Haruta and Namur listened intently as I waved hands around. After a while, Marco began rounding us up for bed since the ones who drank were already out and in bed. The younger ones were excited to be let up so late so they only complained once about hearing more stories before heading off. I had told them that I could tell them more on another day. The night was a bit cooler than the past few weeks, one of those tastes of winter, but not quite that cold yet. I followed along with Marco as he sighed out, watching the two youngers reach their room, sharing with two beds on opposite sides of the room.

"Come on, yoi." A chuckle left me as we bid Pops goodnight as he was by the top step, his room on the main floor.

"Goodnight, sons!" We moved into Marco's room to get ready for bed and soon found ourselves beneath the quilt. A breath left him as I knew it well enough that he was aggravated by something.

"Did you forget something?" I asked whilst rolling a bit to get to my side and he hummed lightly.

"I don't care for winter much."

"Really? Why?"

"It's cold." A snicker left me at hearing that and soon scooted to the edge of my pillow closer to him.

"You are complaining when you have a personal heater?" I asked playfully since they always called me that and this hum left him. The body shifted and soon he pressed against me, an arm over my side and his chest along my abdomen. A hum left me before chuckling as I felt his breath along my collarbone before he was rubbing his face to my chest. Shifting myself, I moved to have my arm more comfortably under his head and my other arm was around top of it as I smiled.

"Mh, you are warm."

"I always been told I had fire in my veins, something I got from my bloodline." I comment softly and he hummed in curiosity at that. "I don't know who my family was, my brothers and I were raised by mountain bandits."

"Mountain bandits?!" Surprise was in his voice and I laughed at that before calming so I wasn't loud.

"Yeah, they were good people just protecting their home from people who wanted to destroy their land." A shrug lightly left me before he snorted with his hand rubbing along my back.

"Oh yeah…" He seemed to remember something as he shifted and I hummed in questioning as he soon propped up to look to me. The oil lamp on the end table giving only a small glow to see blue eyes shimmering to me. A hand was to my face and I smiled at the feel, enjoying when he showed affection towards me. Then he was shifting and I assumed he would do as he always did, but I was wrong. Lips were to mine, surprising me and feeling the flare through my body. Surprise was on me when he pulled back with a smile and I looked in confusion.

"But Izo said…"

"Right, yoi…" A look was there as he watched me and this flared more confusion in me.

"I… You… we can do that?" I asked completely muddled and this chortle left him as he moved his hand to rub a thumb to my cheek.

"Not many people care to see that sort of thing, but I don't care about what parts you got. I just like the person you are, Ace."

"But Izo said you do that when you love someone." I mention, trying to understand, not that I was too bothered by the aspect that Marco might like me more than others. It always interested me seeing Thatch and Izo being closer, sharing something that you can't with everyone and only with that special someone.

"Then I guess I love you, yoi." A heat flared through me in understanding before feeling light in my heart, causing me to shift as I brought hands to my chest and sputtered lightly.

"B-But I don't get that stuff and…"

"Ace," a frown was on me as I felt my face beaming whilst looking to blue orbs. "Do you not like it?"

"It's not that."

"Would you want anyone else do that?"

"Well, no…"

"Then you do know, you are just not fully realizing it." A smile was there after my answers and he flickered eyes to where his hand began threading through my hair before moving it to grasp at a hand. "Do you want to enter a deeper relation with me, Ace?" The question was light and he waited patiently with a look to me as I breathed out frivolously.

"… Can I?" I asked curiously and this look of confusion was on there.

"If you want to, yoi." A feeling was in me as I relaxed fully into the bed and let eyes flicker over him.

"Mh." I nodded in agreement and this smile was on him as he moved his hand back to pet along my face and to my hair. "Does Pops…?"

"I already told him I wanted to and he's okay with it." Some more relief was added to me as I began to smile and he returned a wider one. "You just do what feels right, okay?" A nod left me in understanding and soon moved to have my body shift against him, noticing the lighting going down more. The wick must be reaching it's out point and I felt arms move around me. I comfortably settled against him with a light feeling in me, as if I finally got that sensation figured out.

"Night, Marco…" I whispered against him as I carefully rested a hand against his side over ribs. Arms tightened around my body and lips kissed the top of my head.

"Goodnight, Ace."

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Marco has been showing me affection a bit more openly, but not too much so since I wasn't sure. I mean, I wanted to be with Marco since no one has ever made me feel this way except him, but I didn't know how everyone would react. I know some things from when I was a child and the hell I was in sharpened that somewhat. Two men together isn't something to exactly accept easily, if anything it was frowned upon. Pops had encouraged me at one point when we were on the porch and I flushed in embarrassment. It did help relax my nerves, though, hearing him say it in person.

"Ace, come on." A hand grabbed mine as we were bundled in coats (not the heavy fur ones), two weeks after establishing ourselves as more. He had whispered whilst pulling me out of the home, the door moving as quiet as possible and I was smiling as he did towards me. My feet kept up with him as we moved through the yard and towards the barn and I was pressed to him closely as I enjoyed being with him.

Even with work we should do, he makes time for us to go wonder off together. Before it got cold, he would drag me to some of the fields to roll around in the grass with me. It was nice, feeling not as restricted on how I show myself towards him and he was more open to me. In a way, I loved that I got to see a different side of Marco and selfishly enjoyed every bit of it as I opened to him more as well.

We found the barn and he led me to the ladder to go up on the second floor where hay is usually stored. I moved up there after him as he soon made his way over to a stack of hay bales and I noticed a crate with an oil lamp ready on it with matches next to it. The sun was already reaching the earth so he began to light it and I noticed there was a blanket out as well as the small hatch in the ceiling is opened. Stars were becoming noticeable and I grinned at what he was thinking and he began leading me to the pile, hay crunching as it brought comfort under the blanket.

"I got some hot chocolate, yoi." A canister was there as he handed me a mug after I sat down and I grinned to him.

"I was wondering what you were up to." I mention whilst he began pouring us each some and he just smiled.

"What can I say? As Izo puts it, I'm _smitten_ by you." Blue eyes found me and this flush was to my cheeks at him saying that. It was hard to believe sometimes that someone could ever view me like that and it made me feel giddy on the inside. Then I thought about what he said as I sipped on my mug and hummed lightly.

"You told Izo?" I asked lightly and he smiled to me whilst giving a raised brow.

"Izo made those… _odd_ remarks because of that. Like when you first slept in my room and he 'apologized' for disturbing us." A look of confusion was on me as I tilted my head.

"Disturbing us sleeping?" This light chortle left him as he moved to grasp just above the knee on my thigh.

"Izo was implying more on what lovers do farther along in their relationship." I stared in confusion and tilted my head.

"What? Sex?" There was a smirk and I was a little surprised before highly confused. "Wait… two men can do that?" I showed curiosity and that had him tense before looking to me as if seeing I was serious.

"How much do you exactly know that goes into that?" A hum left me as I tapped a finger to my chin and thought back to the time of my brothers and me.

"Well, I mean, Sabo read that it was a means to make a baby which can only happen with a male and female. Then we saw it one time in town, I didn't quite understand why the woman was making those awkward noises though, they sounded forced." I mention plainly and this look was there of surprise and soon he chuckled lightly.

"Okay, first off, yes it takes a man and a woman to make a baby. There is a lot more to sex than just trying for a baby and different ways to go about it."

"Really?"

"Yes, yoi." He mentioned and I was surprised whilst looking to him as if he was going to explain. "Another thing is, the two people you saw most likely had to do with some type of prostitution where a woman has sex for money and the man pays for that services. So, she probably faked the noises for the man, but he most likely didn't care much."

"That's not nice at all… doesn't really sound special or anything if people do it willie-nillie." I comment and he smiled to that as he soon shifted to rest an arm behind me. A thrill was through me as I scoot closer to him and rested to him as I placed my head to his shoulder.

"That's because having sex can be different, meaning that you can just do the deed or you can make love."

"Make love?" I asked in curiosity on something that sounds like a deeper meaning to it.

"Yes, when you love someone very much, it's not just sex, it's making love with them. A moment of passion that you both enjoy, yoi." The words left him as I heard him set his mug to the side and then his hand found my leg to rub a thumb to it.

"That sounds a lot better." I mention and he chuckled lightly as his head rested to mine. This light hum left me in thought and soon I shifted lightly as I moved to drink a sip. "But I'm still confused… You didn't answer my original question."

"We will get to that on a later date, it's not important right now." A slight frown was on me before I nodded in understanding and he placed my mug to the side.

We shifted as he blew the lantern out and then we were laying back. Stars glittered the sky as the moon was shining just enough to give us natural light. A smile was on me at the sight and I rested against his side whilst viewing up. A hand brushed through my hair and I enjoyed this moment with him.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

It was a bit surprising when I was talking to Izo and she was just out right asked about if Marco was treating me right. I mean, some of the other brothers were there and I just looked at her like she grew a second head or something. Come to find out, _everyone_ knew and Izo was mentioning on how _obvious_ it was and that everyone was absolutely happy that we were together. They even threw a celebration for it and that really was something I wasn't expecting, but it gave me reassurance.

By the time February rolled around again, the weather actually snowed us in. It was a bit unnerving, at least five of the brothers weren't home and Pops as well. They had all gone for business or hunting to try and make it before the storm. We holed up in the home and Marco spent time with me in bed on those days. Today I had expected the same, except I had a bit of a problem going on that I didn't quite understand since it has happened a few times already.

Waking up from a dream of something I wasn't sure about, but it was enticing with Marco in it. Like, there was stuff going on that I didn't think was possible until after I was told about it from Izo, who obviously doesn't have a problem saying it like Marco did. My mind was reeling quickly as I woke up with a low groan as a body was pushed up behind me and I was trying to calm myself. My member below was stiff and I was embarrassed by that fact.

"Mh, Ace?" A questioning tone was there from behind me and I freaked out a little.

I wasn't understanding on what to do with myself since I really for some reason want him to touch me, indulging in the fact that he said what felt comfortable, but then I was panicking on if he knew I was. Legs curled up as I squeezed eyes shut to try and make it go away with different thoughts like the times before, but I felt him shift behind me. The arm around me gripped and I lowly groaned as I tried to keep myself in check.

"Ace, don't freak out, okay?" This confused noise left me before I soon breathed out shakily as his hand gripped over my problem. Lips pressed to my shoulder as I felt his fingers begin moving and I gripped to the bed with another shaky breath.

"M-Marco, wha— _nhh_!" My body jerked as he kept fondling my erection and I began to tremble at the feel as low noises left me.

"It's okay, Ace… I want to." I gasped as I felt his hand move under my underwear and I squeezed eyes shut with a hand pressing to my mouth. Low noises left my throat as I trembled with a bursting desire for more and his hand began to move along my length. A leg shifted from him as he hooked it with one of mine so he can fully access my front side and I arched as the hand was quickening in pace.

" _A-Ah_ , Marco _… ha—aahhnnn_ ~!" My mouth gaped open as I jerked in his hold and felt as my hips began rocking into the rhythm. Lips began kissing to my shoulder as I breathed out heavily in delight and started to feel the bundle in my abdomen. It didn't last long as if it snapped and I jerked harshly against him with a breathless sound leaving me. I could tell I had calmed and laid to pant out as lips kissed to my shoulder.

"Don't move, I need to get a washcloth." Words spoke softly in my ear and I hummed out in content as I felt the high in me.

The body moved from next to me as I rested eyes and he shortly returned with a cursing breath of the cold. The cold skin meeting mine made me tense with a groan and he chortled with an apology. I noticed his hand move in front of me and then seeming to wipe my member up. A bit more shifting was there after he pulled the cloth away and then he was wrapping arms around me again.

"Good morning, Ace…" He spoke in a humored tone and this small chuckle left me as I was still a bit embarrassed on what happened.

"Good morning, Marco." I returned the gesture and he began kissing to my back.

"What were you dreaming about, yoi?" Heat flared to cheeks at the question and I let out a short complaint.

"Izo is very informative on things and I can't help, but think about that with you." I mention softly and had a hand to the bed, picking at the linen. A hum left him as I noticed the tightening and lips kissed more.

"It seems I need to have a _serious_ talk with Izo then." The tone was stern and I hummed lightly in confusion as one hand moved to rub at my side. "I wanted to wait to tell you more along the way, not all at once. I didn't want to rush you." Hearing that made me smile as he seemed to understand me more and I soon shifted to roll to face him.

"I really like you, Marco." I comment, feeling it important to say and he smiled to that whilst kissing to my cheek.

"I love you, Ace." That was another thing, he didn't push those same words out of me, wanting me to when I was ready.

"How is it that you understand so much of me?" I questioned lightly and a hand moved along from my temple to my chin.

"I wondered when you would ask close to this, yoi." A confused noise left me when he mentioned that and let himself continue. "Around ten years ago, Pops took me away from my own imprisonment…" He told me and I was lightly surprised hearing that as I never expected Marco having to go through with that. "Unlike you, though, I wasn't noticeably scarred because I had to be pristine for… _clients_." The last word reminded me of what I had heard from some of the women and I never knew what that meant.

"Clients…?" I whispered in confusion and he smiled sadly.

"I was used for sex." That had me looking in confusion and soon hands were touching on his chest with a scowl.

"No, I don't like that. I want to kick their asses." I practically growled as I soon grappled onto his neck to pull him closer and felt a protective need flare through me. A soft chuckle left him as he held onto me as I had legs entwined with his and closed eyes to keep my hold.

"Thank you, Ace." The soft whisper was there and I held to him tightly with a hand on the back of his head.

"Don't worry, Marco. When I figure it out, we can make love and it won't matter anymore." The body stiffened before he was sputtering laughs and I complained lightly. He shifted to look at me with a grin and I showed a pout. "What?" I asked since I didn't find anything funny and then lips pressed to mine in a pause before shifting away again.

"Thank you, Ace. I can't wait for it then, but we don't have to rush anything since we already belong to one another." A smile was on me as he looked sincere and I shifted with a wiggle before moving to kiss him.

"I like you a lot, Marco." I grinned with my head pressing to his as blue orbs gleamed back at me.

"And I love you."

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Spring found us finally, the house in a buzz for getting everything prepared from the garden to the cattle getting more graze time. Marco and I have been progressing slowly in our relationship as late April was upon us. I actually got to start pleasing him too, which was a big experience for me since I never touched someone else for those purposes, let alone myself. It was hard for me to remember if I even used to sneak away from my brothers to do that kind of thing since hormones have been dormant for me as I went to that hell hole at a young age.

Everyone enjoyed time together as we got the big chores out of the way and got to the daily routine. Marco would still come drag me off, but sometimes Rakuyou would beat him to it as we both enjoyed napping out on this hill that was perfect to not have the sun directly on your face. Haruta enjoyed that I would tote her around, Namur chasing after in complaints before Thatch was dragged for some 'chicken' as the younger ones tried pushing each other down. The family games expanded to include Blenheim and Jozu carrying Thatch and me for the chicken game.

Speaking of which, I began wrestling around with Thatch some more and even Jiru would join in. There have only been a few instances that I had to back off for a minute, they would reassure me they were fine right afterwards since I felt awful. I forget my strength and techniques sometimes since I used to be a fighter. Then there were the times that Vista or Bay would read to me as I watched them go over the words in curiosity. Things were starting to show in remembrance and I knew some words by looking at them.

Curiel showed me how to whittle properly ever since that one time and we would sometimes sit back to back on the porch to enjoy each other's company while doing the task. Izo likes to mess with my hair and would trim it every spring like the others who needed it. I didn't mind when she messed with my unruly hair because she chattered her heart out with Bay and Vista sometimes joining, or even Pops. Blamenco and Fossa were usually helping me as we climbed trees, surprising them when I asked if they wanted to join me on an 'adventure'.

Then Kingdew was showing me how to ride a horse, though I was having problems with a saddle, not the riding part just the saddle. The horse I picked is black with red tinting in his hide and I named him Stryker. Going through multiple names before the stallion seemed to agree to that, but no one else ever rode him, so they were surprised that I climbed on him bareback to ride. Stryker didn't like the saddle or reins and I was okay with that, though Kingdew tries somewhat without agitating Stryker too much. Sometimes I wonder if my horse is taunting my brother and think it's a game, which is kind of amusing if you think about it.

"Then I told him not to be so stubborn and have Bay check it out," Rakuyou was conversing with me as we walked along a path towards the house. He had paused in his sentence as he looked to the other side of me and we stopped by the porch. Viewing the dirt path, a car was coming down it with dust trailing it. "Oi, Pops!" Rakuyou shouted out as I soon noticed Namur and Jiru working in the garden.

The car was pulling up as I got a better look and felt my whole body tense with wide eyes and I quickly moved to the house. Steps were taken hurriedly as Rakuyou voiced confusion and Pops came out the door. Grey eyes looked to me muddled as I held a tight jaw and just wanted in the house, but he pets my head for comfort. He turned to view the visitor with a hand moving to my shoulder as he brought me closer and his hold was firm.

"What brings you here, Sakazuki?" The name alone made me cringe and I kept my eyes away from the man.

"You jibbed me, Newgate." I could practically feel his eyes on me and soon the door opened to have hands finding my arm.

"I have him, Pops." Marco's voice was firm as I was released and quickly moved close to my lover for comfort.

"You have caused enough problems for my sons…" Pops was continuing as we moved into the home and I glanced towards the dining room to see Thatch look to me with Izo next to him with a coaxing hand.

Worry shown in his amber eyes as he knew I feared Akainu more than him, but he was still scared. Marco led me upstairs as I practically clung to him now and felt my heart racing. We found his room where he fully embraced me in a protective hold and I shoved my face into his chest. Soft whispers were there to soothe me and I felt labored breaths leave me as my body practically ached in remembrance.

"Shh, shh, he won't ever have you, yoi. It's okay, Ace. We have you…" My body was pulled to the bed as my back was against the soft surface and he ran hands along my face. Blue eyes gleamed down to me as I tried to calm down my flaring nerves and he looked in reassurance with those whispers.

"Marco," the name left me desperately and he looked in worry as I grasped his shirt tightly with tears welling. "I-I don't ever want to go back."

"We won't allow that to happen, shh, it's okay. Everything is alright, Ace. Pops will get rid of him and tell him never to return, okay?" Hands rubbed my face as I let my fear flare and a choked sob left me. "Ace, shh, calm down…" He whispered with lips kissing along my jaw and cheek in comfort as I practically throbbed in recollection.

If Akainu got a hold of me again, there would be no mercy, everything would be bestowed upon me again. If he had a hold of me then he would no doubt keep to the mark as he had on so many occasions. Setting my price high was his way of being greedy, but also having a strong fighter that won him bets. I can only assume he was having bad luck with the newer fighters. The images of the cage I was in for the first year flickered in my vision. Just like an animal, being prodded and tormented with a heavy collar on my neck to _train_ me better.

"Ace!" I had panicked for a moment at the images in my head as I soon moved desperately and I was released to let myself tangle into blankets. It was a desperate need to hide away and I heard a pained voice come out. "Ace, it's just me… Shhh, it's okay. It's just me Marco, yoi…" A pressure was to my head as part of my hair was exposed and I whimpered with a pulling in me as I cried. Shifting was there as a pressure was on the mattress before me with a weight near my hand. "Ace, it's okay… I'm here…" The words soothed out in reassurance as I took in steady breaths for a while. It was quiet except the sound of my breathing calming down, though I did let out a small whimper as I was hit with memories. That only had Marco comforting more and I slowly slid a hand out carefully to have his taking a delicate hold.

"Don't leave… please…" I whispered desperately and he shifted lightly closer as I soon felt lips kissing gently to my fingers.

"I won't…"

 **-o-o-o-o-**

It almost felt like I started over as I stayed to myself and kept tight lipped as before. I was even having a hard time with Thatch, but he knew after spending time with me that was how things happened. After a particular beating by Akainu himself, though he was more lenient later on, it would send my body reeling inward as I would recluse myself again. The family was worried, I knew they were, but I couldn't help myself be bombarded so much by the painful memories.

At night, I would desperately cling to Marco as I needed his reassurance and he would hold me firmly. During the day, though, it was hard for me to even linger so close with him, but he simply held my hand in comfort. Some of the brothers were mad that Akainu would dare to show his face here, _knowing_ probably after some time that Thatch and I were here. Thatch was having slight issues, but he always bounced back faster than I did and he didn't see Akainu. Those eyes gleaming to me in wrath as his vehicle stormed the road and it was like he was practically screaming for losing a good fighter.

Though at the same time, I was adjusting back fairly quick as the family supported me when I needed it and was starting to smile once more. I wasn't fully back, but I did let those reassuring words fill my heart. Pops made the man leave and warned that if he ever stepped on his property again that any of the family would shoot on sight. That reassured me greatly since most had a great shot on them from hunting. I even began sitting closer to Marco again with Thatch putting a hand to my shoulder. Though the one thing I noticed the most was that even right after Akainu showed up, I let Pops ruffle my hair.

"Sshh, shh…" The soft cooing was there as I breathed out heavily and lips kissed along my forehead. "It's me… It's Marco…" Hearing those whispers brought relief through my body as I closed eyes, it was dark anyways and I couldn't see.

"Marco…" I whispered and the hold tightened as his body rest along mine, feeling the sweat between us. "M'sorry…"

"It's okay, Ace… It's just sweat, you are more important." That had me smiling as I pressed my head into his neck and knew I was safe. Dealing with this situation and everything, Marco was so patient with me.

"Marco…?"

"Yoi?" A chuckle left me at hearing that as he soon stabbed a finger to my shoulder blade.

"I…" This pause found me as I soon knew from the bottom of my heart that I could say it. "I love you, Marco." I spoke firmly and his body stiffened before he gripped tighter with lips kissing feverishly on my forehead. Giggles left me as he pampered kisses and soon I made a noise when his lips found mine passionately. It was short lived though as he pulled back with a few more chaste ones.

"I love you, too, Ace. I love you, too."

 **-o-o-o-o-**

No one is sure what exactly happened and all I know is that I was now chained to a wall near Marco who was peering around in search of where we are. I already knew, I recognized it well enough and let a heavy breath fill me. Blue eyes flickered to me as I looked to him in slight fear and he understood immediately with a frown and furrowed eyebrows as he glared around now. Small reassuring words were there as he shifted to reach a foot out and I moved to do the same as at least our feet could press along one another. It brought some relief in me as I tried to stay calm with my hands chained above my head like his were.

Noises were heard, creaking of wood, and I snapped my head in the direction of the stairs. The steps were heavy, the sound being of something that was engraved into my head and I let myself steel any emotions. I watched carefully as the man rounded the corner and moved along the other empty prisons, a few on the side we are that he had passed before he was at ours. A look was there and noticed our feet, making him tilt his head with a sharp look to me.

"To the wall, hound." I tensed noticeably and just a flicker of eyes had me shifting myself back to firmly rest to the wall. A satisfied smirk was there and I merely did it because I didn't want him to do anything to Marco. The man jerked his head to holler for a housemaid who came running through and he opened the cage. "Retrieve the hound." I watched carefully as the woman nodded before obeying by coming in.

She wordlessly started getting my chains from the wall and had them resting before me now. I glanced to Marco who was glaring to Akainu with a sneer and I was nudged to stand. I moved to feet and she began to pull me along, hardly a tug there as she didn't want to, but wouldn't dare disobey the man. I noticed the grin on Akainu as I was before him with eyes away to not provoke him and he chuckled before my hair was gripped tightly. A wince left me as I wasn't used to the action and he began walking with me being pulled along.

"Lock it up, woman." My head was kept down as he tugged me to stay in pace with him and I kept myself steeled.

I almost tripped going up the stairs that he practically dragged me up and found his favorite living space. There was a slave to the side, a handmaid with eyes straight to the ground. I felt my chest clenching at the sight of the cage and the cuffs were from my wrist, but a collar of thick iron was to my neck. It was heavy as I was soon shoved into the small cage that I could be on knees, but still slouched a bit as he closed it. The chain to the collar was aggressively tugged on and my faced hit the bars harshly. A tremble was through me at the pain I have been without and whimpered lightly.

"Listen, _hound_ ," the words left him seething and I kept eyes away as he spoke before me with my face still to the bars. "You will obey me or your little friend will start getting treatment as well… got me?" My jaw tightened as I tried to keep myself steady and breathed in.

"Yes, sir." I spoke out firmly and this noise was there as he grasped my collar to move me back before slamming me against the bars once again.

"You are _my property_ now, hound." That had me breath in shakily and soon let eyes flicker to his as I noticed the serious look.

"Yes… Yes, Master…" I spoke out with eyes away again and he released me so I could pull somewhat from the bars.

Akainu was off on having a proper beverage as he held the chain still and was sitting to his chair to enjoy himself. I was cramped in the space and merely stayed in place with my head down and looked to the side. I could only feel fear and worry fill me. Of course, I feared ever coming back to this place, but I was more worried that something would happen with Marco. From his past, I didn't want anything close to that happen and I didn't want anything new to happen to him. I made sure that my mind was set to take whatever it was to protect Marco until the family could come. They would never leave us here and it would simply take time to retrieve us.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"Finish him, hound!" The holler was there as I panted out heavily and let my body move to get the other fighter to the ground. Another owner was there shouting to the other fighter as we fought for the upper hand, knowing it was life or death. We feverishly situated in our grappling and I heard a loud noise against the arm rest. " _Finish him_!" My fear was stronger in me than the other fighter as I soon got him in a headlock and snapped his neck.

"Fuck!" The other owner cursed out with a foot stamping as I shifted quickly to be on knees with my hands to legs as I tried calming breaths so it wasn't noticeable. "You did that to spite me, Akainu!"

"My hound doesn't _lose_ , Crocodile." Akainu spoke highly, but I knew from his last shout that I was in trouble. I took too long to take down the other fighter after he wanted me to finish him. It was evident I was a bit rusty from not fighting, but I knew if I wanted to live that I would make sure to get back up in strength. The dead fighter next to me was sprawled out with eyes staring blankly to the side and I felt a disgust curl in my belly. "Next time don't give me such a bet that includes death because I _know_ I will win."

"You have won this, but don't think this was my only good fighter."

"I look forward to our next fight, Crocodile." Akainu addressed the man who ordered one of the handmaids to just dispose of the dead slave wherever out of sight. "Hound," that had me look to the man who is to be known as my owner and he pointed to the floor next to his legs. I swallowed before shifting on hands and knees to soon rest on calves when situating next to the man. The collar was gripped as he pulled to have my head tilted up, making me resist on trying to prevent such a thing. "Open." I opened my mouth as he soon dumped the strong _warm_ liquor down my throat and I swallowed with restraints on coughing from the suddenness. Once he released me, my head was down as I coughed lightly and he shifted in his spot. "More, woman." It was addressed to a handmaid as I kept my head lowered as I merely looked to his pants as he had legs crossed next to me.

The evening went on as Crocodile did 'friendly' chatter and Akainu made his guest happy with being able to take one of his slaves—except me of course—as compensation on killing the fighter. The other owner took one of the slaves from the field and I stayed by the couch as they went to pick them out. I was told not to move from my spot and made sure to stay in place, even as a handmaid came by with a glass of water. I stared to her before turning away, not wanting to get her in trouble as I didn't hear the order from the owner of giving me anything.

"Out," the order was there to the handmaids after receiving a glass of more bourbon with ice. He sat down in the couch I was still resting near and made sure he had enough room to relax, before resuming my place. It was quiet and nerve-wracking as I knew he was upset over my lack of finishing off the other fighter quicker. "Down, hound. My feet ache." That had me shifting as he moved legs up and I held steadily as a foot rest for him. A quick movement was there as his heel drove into a kidney and I jerked from the pain with a tight jaw. "You _slacked_." The word seethed before his heel came down again and I closed eyes in a grimace.

"I-I'm sorry, Master."

"Twenty lashes for your incompetence." The tone was firm and I cringed with a clenching going through my chest. "And fifty for _his_ incompetence." I was startled to hear of Marco and wondered what he had done to receive _that_ many. "Switch, now!" I was kicked on the side into my ribs and quickly moved to go grab the switch from the corner of the room where it rests. Taking the thing with so much anxiety, I returned to have the handle to him before moving to turn. "Kneel." I did as he said before a sharp sting was across my back and I gripped to pants. After taking on twenty to my back, I assumed he break to let that settle in, but was surprised. "Turn." I breathed in shakily and let myself shift to face him. "This is a much better lesson for your friend."

 **-o-o-o-o-**

The pain still throbbed along my chest as I tried to overcome it as the small cage imprisoned me still and I kept hands from my face. Akainu never touched my face, but the switch got me a few times, making my lip bleed and eye sting. It hurt worse than my back and I could only barely sit on one side with an arm supporting me since they were covered as well. He was busy with a dinner party as I tried to stay calm and ignore when certain handmaids would come in for more liquor for the people in there.

Hearing the laughter and talking soon shift along the home, I knew the dinner party was over. It was something you would just get used to and I am surprised he didn't show me off to the them. Maybe because he didn't want me get into a fight right now in my condition, knowing that though I would still fight, I would not be at my top best and he couldn't turn down a bet.

It was quiet for a long while, handmaids were moving through the room and then Akainu was there with a sinister grin at me. That was never good, it was more evil than his usual look at me. I was unlocked from my cage and he tugged on my chain to stand. I followed silently as he began dragging me to the basement stairs and descended. A part of me was happy because I could finally see Marco, but didn't want him to see me like this.

Not trying to seem eager or anything, I followed silently and we found the cage before the one Marco is in, but Akainu was unlocking the opposite side. Blue eyes found me as I noticed him flicker in worry to my chest and guilt appeared before he looked as the lock clicked and door creaked open. I gazed in the prison to notice a bucket of water and then next to it made my blood drain.

Labored breaths found me as he pulled me in behind him and slight resistance left me as I didn't want that to happen. The collar was yanked on as I stumbled forward to the ground on hands and knees. A foot found the back of my head as he pressed me to the stone and I whimpered lightly. There was rustling in a bucket and he shifted as he was soon pulling his foot away.

"Pants." I felt myself gritting teeth and soon let hands begin to pull at my clothing. They dropped to my knees as I felt shaky breaths there with a thick swallow and I knew nothing could prepare me for it.

The searing hot brand made me scream with hands grasping desperately at the ground as tears spilled over cheeks. It pressed harshly to the already scarred skin of the brand previously there and he pulled it away. My body shook in pain as I gasped for air and he let the brander sizzle in the water as I let my body slip to rest sideways on the ground.

Feet shifted as I soon felt the tug on my neck before he yanked at me to drag me over somewhat and I had to stagger to knees. Pain throbbed through me as pants were gone from me somewhere and the chain had it where I couldn't lay, I had to stay on knees and couldn't even sit back. Eyes stared towards the wall as my head had to stay facing upwards and I heard him leave.

No words were there as I let myself quiver with small whimpers of keeping up right and I heard shifting. "Ace…" Marco's voice caused me to whimper again as I shook lightly. "Shh, shh, Ace… I'm sorry…" Tears were welling in my eyes again, slipping down cheeks as I moved legs a little to find some comfort, but I was throbbing everywhere.

"Has… has he hurt you, Marco?" I asked softly and I heard the wince come from him before there was shifting.

"No, yoi. No, he hasn't…"

"Good…" I whispered in relief and I heard a shaky breath leave him. "I don't want him to touch you…"

"Ace," the name came out so pained and I could only feel myself shiver from the pain that spiked through me. A whimper left me as I closed eyes and tried to calm my shaking down as it hurt being like this. "Did… did he hit you for anything I've done?" The guilt was showing in his voice and I smiled lightly with a breath.

"No," I lied and I heard him choke lightly, knowing that he knew I was lying. "I love you, Marco…" I mention softly and there was shifting before a small grunt.

"I love you, too, Ace… It's going to be okay… Pops will find us… Pops will… okay?" His voice wavered as I knew he felt awful that I would get hurt because of him, but I don't regret any of it.

"I know…" I whisper and tried to keep myself awake, but I couldn't open eyes and my breathing evened out.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

After branding me, the next morning he had come in with water drenching me awake and then had a woman pull on my shorts at least. I had been dragged back out with one last look towards Marco as he gave a strained gaze of letting me go without a fight, but he couldn't do anything. I was back to my cage again with him jabbing the fire poker at me on occasion if I so much gave some type of emotion on my face, even that of pain. It was hard trying to readjust and the fights were there again to put me back in the pace.

I slowly felt myself growing back to how I was to survive and it only hurt every time he would take me to the basement. Akainu was beginning to realize my weakness was Marco and I even once begged for a punishment so he wouldn't touch Marco—luckily not around my lover when that happened. It made the owner laugh out at my desperation of keeping Marco safe and it got to the point he would make me chose over food for myself for the day if he was angry or give it to Marco. I always chose my lover, wanting him to be okay for when the family finally can make it.

Today seemed absolutely different, I was practically dragged down the stairs, hand gripping my collar. We moved along the corridor of prisons and Marco was shifting before I was shoved to the bars harshly. A bare wince was there as I soon looked to Marco who was looking in confusion and slight fury at what the man did to me.

"Hound, I don't think your friend understands my rules." I strained at hearing those words before I was roughly sat to the ground as he unlocked the prison. Then I understood immediately what he was doing and shifted as I noticed Marco realize as well. "He had the nerve to spit water at me."

Eyes pierced to me as I watched him move in the prison more and I was shaking in fear. The arm shifted as I noticed the switch in hand and he gave me a look. Feet moved on their own as the arm shifted and I soon used my body to shield Marco, the leather snapping across skin. A small flinch left me as I gripped around his head to have him leaned forward and closed eyes, waiting for anything more.

"The water you so graciously gave up for the day, a pity really…" I held firmly to my lover who tensed and there was a noise behind me. "Ten and then the hot box." That had me cringe before holding Marco tightly as the leather weapon was whipped across my back harshly. No noises left me as I merely took the ten and Marco was trembling in my arms. On the last one, he barely gave me a moment before yanking me by the collar away. Marco snapped eyes to me as I merely had a blank face and was dragged back out of the prison with him giving that cringe of guilt.

The hot box is a metal type of coffin in the ground that is covered until we are placed inside. When I was dragged out, others nearby glanced, but I knew they quickly snapped eyes away as they didn't want my fate. The container was already opened as he tossed me in, falling a few feet to land harshly inside and the lid was there to quickly snap shut. It was summer, I knew it would be over bearing after a while, but I merely calmed down. The ventilation slits above my head were there along with the sun directly finding my head as I shifted to be away from it.

It started to heat as I was sweating and trying to keep my breathing steady in the confining space. The metal was hot and I tried not to move as the new places burned me vaguely, but not much, only just to leave a dark red welp for a little while. I was dehydrated as the hours passed, the sun shifting along to help me tell. The sun was setting, I could tell as it was cooling off and I was able to get my breathing on track.

Noises were heard near my prison and then water sloshed in with me. A gasp of surprise left me at the coolness before I was shifting to begin drinking it up. Coughs left me from doing so too quickly, but I merely drank more when the fit settled. Hands shifting to get the water to somewhat pool so I could drink properly before it could escape the cracks that lined around the wall on the bottom. I got as much as I could before it was hardly anything there and I let the cool feeling fill me, knowing I would be stuck here until morning or even possibly all day tomorrow.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

The following day was just as hot, if not worse, and I desperately trying not to move from spot or really even breath as that caused my body to shift and skim the top part as I was on my side. It was too late to move to my back or front, so I stayed in spot. Akainu had come by to practically drown me this morning as I had to press to the slits for air after he was done pouring it on me. It left me sputtering for breaths and he claimed that it should hold me off until he returned the following morning.

Of course, the water is all drained now along with my shorts mostly drying since it was so hot, but now they were damp with sweat. I could only hope that Marco got fed or some water today before Akainu left. With Akainu being gone, no one would have a reason to come over to my prison still, fearing they would be turned in if they tried anything. The day was long and exhausting on me as night was finally coming again and I could almost cry for it as I felt enclosed and alone.

That was until I was hearing loud commotion ringing out towards the direction of the home. It was shouts I vaguely could pick up on as they disorientated from the echoing metal and there was a lot of hollers from the slaves. Did someone come to attack Akainu's homestead? Oh no, I couldn't be left here, but what if they are killing the slaves? I didn't know to risk it or not, but then I heard a distinct yell.

"Ace!" That was Marco and then I began to recognize the other voices, realizing even more that there were other hotboxes scattered around the farm and they needed me to probably clarify on where with the sun setting and all. A scratching noise was near, though before I could try to speak up, and I shifted to peer up through the slits to see a slave.

"He's in 'ere! Dis one!" The man spoke out in a slurred speech as he probably didn't speak much.

More feet were heard as I gazed to see Thatch with a horrified expression and then Atmos and Blamenco reached for the whole prison to lift it out, grunting at the weight along with me in it. Someone was using an axe or hammer on the lock as I peered to blue eyes that were staring to me in reassurance. The lock broke before they got the lid opened and I coughed roughly as fresh air freely found me from such a suffocating space. Marco was gripping to my arms to pull me up and grab around me as I merely rested against him. Pulling back, he cupped my face as I stared to him blankly and I saw this look on him, straining at the sight of me fully finding myself back to how I was.

"Let's go home..."

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"Akainu's dead." Those words surprised me and Thatch, who was next to me on the couch. Of course, I hardly had the expression like my friend did as he was showing his shock and I merely stared to Curiel as he informed us. Pops was in his chair to the side and a couple others were looking to us, seeming to already know.

"Really?" Thatch asked out, getting a nod in return and I noticed my friend grinning with a laugh. "He's gone! He's finally gone!" He cheered whilst an arm was over my shoulders and rocked us as I nodded to him. "There's no chance ever of anything happening again! We are absolutely free!" Thatch cheered some more and all I felt was a clenching in my chest because even if I am free—the brand and scars will always be there.

"Mh," I made a noise of agreement and he soon jumped up to go tell Izo, though she probably already knew, and I went back to my whittling. The eyes on me didn't make me acknowledge them, I just continued before a hand was on my wrist. Marco pulled me up to begin tugging me along quietly to the stairs. We moved down the hall after getting to the second floor and he pulled me into the bedroom. The pocket knife and stick found his desk as he soon pulled me to the bed.

We were on it with us along our sides as he pets through my hair and kissed to my forehead. Our bodies lingered against one another as the warmth filled me and I could hear the faint sound of the family. The calm of everything filled me as I enjoyed the surroundings before I felt eyes lightly widen. I would… I would only feel like this with no need to fear Akainu to capture me again. The man is gone from this earth, his homestead burned to the ground from the family and everyone else free. The only thing I was having a problem coping with is the scars and I felt a hand line along the one I hated most.

"I still love you, no matter what's on your body…" Marco whispered and I looked up into blue orbs that filled me with reassurance. "I can never thank you enough for taking so much for my sake…"

"I didn't want Marco to hurt…" I spoke softly and he smiled sadly whilst kissing my forehead.

"Neither of us will hurt anymore, unless one of our brothers decides to pull a reckless prank…" That had me let out a breathless laugh and lips twitching to a smile. "I love you so much, Ace. I'm so glad we found you."

"I'm glad you all found me, too." I told him with a look to him and a smile on my lips as I felt eyes stinging lightly. "I love you, too, Marco… I love you, too…" I whispered with fingers finding his shirt and we met for a kiss.

Eyes as blue as a crystal lake and hair like dandelions growing wild in the field. I never felt myself drawn to look at someone and I had wondered what it was about him that I catered too. Though, it was perfectly clear now that I was drawn to Marco because of his caring and gentle way he was with me. I loved everything about him and never wanted that to change.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Having the support of the family there made my transition back quicker than before and coming the following spring, it had been as it was before. Marco and I picked back up in our relationship and I was able to be in contact with everyone. Wrestling around and playing chicken were a complete go whilst I was back to smiling and laughing again.

Today we had been in the living space after Pops and Marco went to town for something, saying to be back soon. The chores were put off for the rest of the day as we only catered to the important things. Haruta shouted about them being back and we continued whilst I was sitting on a chair chattering to Jiru about something.

"ACE~!"

"Really?! Can you just be—?!"

"No way! ACE?!" The voices were familiar and the others were confused as I bolted up and out of the house. Exiting the door, a blonde was pulling at a cheek of a complaining straw hat wearing male. They both looked to me as I soon shifted to leap at them off the porch, arms automatically caught me as we all fell to the ground. "Ace! Ace!"

"Luffy! Sabo!" Their names left me as we began rolling around on the ground and Luffy was squirming the most in laughter. I gripped them both in a headlock to me, making them complain as I held back welling tears. "I thought I would never see you two again!"

"We thought the same, idiot!" Sabo complained while I let them go so they could be sitting on each side in front of me. Though, Luffy didn't last long with tears welling more noticeably and grappled to me again.

"We looked everywhere!" I held onto Luffy, my older brother senses picking up immediately as I rocked him a bit.

"And then he told us he had a son with the same name that mentioned our names!" The words left my blonde brother as he jabbed a thumb towards Pops who was ginning with a chuckle. A broad grin found me as I squeezed tight to Luffy and gave an appreciating look to Pops.

"Thank you so much, Pops!" I told him, making him rumble more and Marco was looking to us with a genuine smile of joy. One hand found Luffy's head as I noticed the look on Sabo and pulled him closer. My other hand found his head as he wrapped arms around Luffy and me. "I missed you two!" I said whilst squeezing eyes shut and they gripped me tightly.

"Never again."

"We are never letting go!"

 **-o-o-o-o-**

 **Bonus:**

A groan left me as I gripped sheets and lips kissed along neck and collarbone, having me dip back. Pressure was there as fingers found the spot that has me shake more with gasps of pleasure. He was going slower than usual since we were finally doing the whole homerun instead of just this. Those fingers slipped out and I calmed myself as I still rest back with a look at his movements.

"I… I still don't see how it is…" I mention whilst he was situating my legs a bit to raise my hips up. Blue eyes flared to me as he chuckled lightly and thumbs rubbed against my hips.

"Just trust me, Ace." The words were there and I nodded without hesitation so he could maneuver with a shift forward. There was pressure and I jerked lightly at the push as it brought some discomfort. Soothing words were there as I made sure to relax and follow as he said to do. Feeling him press more into my body felt odd and I wiggled somewhat as he soon stopped. "Let me know when I can move, yoi."

"H-How will I know?" I asked out heavily whilst swallowing thickly as I felt my body thrumming from such an experience of him being fully in me.

"When you are relaxed enough," the words were out as he leaned to press chaste kisses to my lips and I breathed out heavily at the feel. It was like a fog over my mind as I moved hands along his shoulders and neck to return the kisses. I noticed that it didn't feel too bad, more of the fullness bothering me as I wanted something more.

"Marco…" I peered up at him as he gave a slight tilt of his head and I nodded to him. A smile was there as he slowly began moving and it sent trembles through my body at the way he pulled back only to push back in. This had my breaths straining with moans as it was still a bit weird, but also pleasant.

Marco took it slow, moving against me with steady rocks and I still trembled lightly at the way my body pooled from just the act alone. I was making love with Marco and it was absolutely perfect already to the point I moved my head back with eyes closed to relish in it. The pace was picked up slightly as he moved with a steady rhythm and just being a bit faster than before. It brought moans and groans from me as I loved the feel. This really was different from everything else and then it reached the point where he brushed that spot that made me see white.

" _A-Ah_!" It caught me off guard, making him pause lightly with a push against the spot and I shook with a moan. " _Nnnhh_ , n-not— _aah_!" He pushed firmly to it, making my groin feel as if it tightened considerably.

Moans spilled from lips as he continued his pace, but into that spot now. It was filling me with those bursts of pleasure going through me and I gripped to his arms before he moved to have fingers entwined together. I was pinned to the bed as he began to pick up faster and he was moaning as well above me as I felt small spasms of my body tightened there every time he pressed to that absolutely magical spot.

"M-Marco, if you ke-keep— _aa-aah_!" The way I was talking is hardly coherent and he gripped with lips harshly finding mine as I could hardly contain myself.

"Don't hold back." The words caused this flurrying within me as I just completely let it settle in with the coiling. Pleasure spiked through my body as I was reaching my end and tried to move a hand. That had him immediately move his to grab my cock firmly and began to pump it with his rhythm. Strained cries left me, trying not to be too loud and I finally felt my whole body react. I arched whilst tightening with legs and insides, causing him to moan noticeably as he stroked me until I was milked dry. His movement had stopped after he firmly thrust into my body and staying there with a gasping breath. A grind was there as he soon breathed out heavily with his hand finding the bed, the other gripping mine.

As I caught up on my breathing I asked him, "g-good, right?" Blue eyes looked to me as he soon smiled and leaned over to give me kisses.

"Amazing, yoi."

"I told you once I figured it out I would make it not matter anymore for Marco." Eyes widened lightly as he gave a genuine smile that time and kissed to my cheek as I grinned.

"You are right, it doesn't matter anymore when I am with you. Thank you, Ace. It means so much to me." He told me, making me feel happy that I could return what he has done for me. Being able to handle my ways when I first came here and through our relationship that was settled almost with a brick wall there since I really didn't know a lot about the world. Marco has shown me so much and being able to be with him like this makes everything so much better.

"I love you, Marco."

"I love you, too."

 **-o-o-o-o-**

 _ **A/N:: Hope you enjoyed that all~!**_

 _ **I still have that one poll up on my profile if you haven't bestowed upon it yet~!**_

 _ **Have a beautiful days~!**_


End file.
